


his little pet

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: All this time the two of them were together, Kai couldn't help but notice that Aoi was very much like a cat.





	his little pet

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work but the idea wouldn't let go :3

All this time the two of them were together, Kai couldn't help but notice that Aoi was very much like a cat.  
  
He could alternate from having insane amounts of energy to being too lazy. Sometimes he would walk around the house, doing things, busying himself with all sorts of stuff; but then other times he would curl up in bed, not feeling like doing anything.  
  
He was very fond of grooming himself, taking showers very frequently and brushing his hair thoroughly and often. There were times when he would ask Kai to take care of his ebony locks, a task that both of them really enjoyed. Kai would always smile when he heard the purrs and soft sounds of contentment coming from his lover.  
  
Aoi appreciated company - but not always. He could be very friendly and social, and enjoyed going out and spending time with people. However, there were times when he wasn't in the mood to socialise at all. And not only that, but he wanted to be by himself. Initially, Kai had tried to talk to him and find out if there was anything wrong; but the more he pushed, the more hostile Aoi would grow. At first he had thought that it was his fault, that the other hated him; but Aoi simply enjoyed some alone time, needed to be by himself occasionally and didn't appreciate it when someone tried to force their company on him when he was in that kind of mood.  
  
Aoi loved being petted on the head. Kai, who was in love with the silky texture of the other's raven hair as well as with the other's happy facial expressions and sounds, would often find his hand reaching out for the top of Aoi's head. And there were times when Aoi would actually grab hold of his hand and place it on his own head.  
  
Aoi wanted attention. Of course he wanted the attention of the fans during a live, dancing, sending kisses, even pointing at himself, arching his back, parting his lips, touching himself. But he also wanted Kai's attention. He would poke at him or even scratch him, depending on how neglected he felt. He would curl up next to him and rest his head on his thigh even if Kai was trying to get some serious work done at that moment. And damn him, Kai had to admit that it was adorable.  
  
It might not show since he was thin and fit, but Aoi really liked food. And since Kai liked cooking, he would ask him to make something quite a few times. Of course, Aoi wasn't the sort of person who would ask someone to do things for him and not do anything in return. In fact, he would often scour the internet for new exciting recipes or prepare more traditional dishes for the two of them.  
  
Aoi really liked being spoiled - but he also liked being on the giving side of that behaviour. Fortunately, he wouldn't bring Kai leaves from outside or the corpses of small animals that he had hunted and killed. Nevertheless, he would often come back home with a small present, something that he had seen and had made him think of his lover. And Kai would always melt at the gesture and additionally feel embarrassed if the present was expensive.  
  
A sight for sore eyes was Aoi's tendency to stretch a lot. He would arch his back, baring his tummy, looking like a god while doing something so simple and mundane. It was even worse if he was in bed because he would proudly raise his butt to the air while doing so. And oh what a glorious butt it was.  
  
Just like a cat, Aoi liked showing his affection physically as well as marking his territory. He would rest his hand on Kai often, most of the times on the drummer's thigh. He would lick, nibble and bite him. Unlike those feline creatures, though, he was also very fascinated by mostly receiving but also giving hickeys, claiming and being claimed.  
  
Another thing Aoi had in common with cats were his sleeping and waking habits. He was very fond of sleeping next to Kai, his head peacefully resting on the drummer's chest as he entered the land of dreams. And when he opened his eyes before Kai in the morning, he would wake him up with sweet kisses and soft purrs while gently kneading his flesh.  
  
Kai had never thought about getting a cat but he loved his own human kitten and all his cute antics more than anything. 


End file.
